The present invention relates to a deer repellent composition and a treatment method for protecting vegetation (i.e., plants, flowers, food crops, shrubs, trees and the like) from deer. In particular, the present invention relates to an all natural deer repellent which is not harmful to humans, animals or the environment.
When one is attempting to grow a flower or vegetable garden, the presence of deer can develop into a terrible nuisance, as they will usually eat the entire garden, unless it is protected by fencing, or the like. Many people have tried various repellents and home remedies, e.g., human hair, dried blood, garlic, soap, along with commercial chemical solutions. All of these methods have generally failed. Some of them must be constantly renewed (i.e., renewed every two weeks or so), and the chemical solutions employed have contributed to environmental pollution.